Days of Pokemon Special
by dicyy
Summary: Follow the Pokedex Holders as they journey and learn new things about not only themselves, but that of the world. Rated M for age-restricted content in the later chapters.
1. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:**

BLAM!

It was the sound of a massive explosion, the result of an extremely powerful Pokémon's attack. It came from the summit of none other than Mt. Silver. Atop the snowy peak, a red-caped trainer wearing jeans and a baseball cap was training his Aerodactyl.

"Aero, use Stone Edge, and follow it up with Hyper Beam!"

Pointed stones shot into the sky, and an extremely potent beam of yellow light and intense heat instantly turned them to dust, which slowly sprinkled down from the sky in a cloud of brown and black.

The trainer was known as Red. He was the champion of Kanto's Indigo League, and had stopped many crises with his fellow Pokedex holders from Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn.

However, today Red was feeling down. He hadn't seen any of his friends in quite some time. Oh well, he thought. I'll go see them in Pallet Town sometime.

"Alright, Aero, great job today. You deserve a long rest." He held up a Poké Ball, and recalled the prehistoric Pokémon. He started the long walk down to his camp near the spring. Red arrived at his little camp, and sat at the ancient log next to his fire pit, where he cooked. He gazed out into the distance.

It was a beautiful sunset, like it always was there. He gazed out at the brilliant hues of orange, yellow, purple, and red. The sun was halfway below the horizon, giving the forest below an odd yet beautiful golden glow. Red sighed, and called all his Pokémon out for a meal.

His battle-mate Pokémon popped out. They were; Gyarados(Gyara), Poliwrath(Poli), Venusaur(Saur), Pikachu(Pika), Espeon(Vee), Aerodactyl(Aero), and Snorlax, or Snor appeared in a flash of light. Red disappeared for a moment, behind a small bend and came back with two gigantic baskets full of berries he had picked for his Pokémon, who looked very eager to relax after the months of hard training.

"Now, before I give these to you, I want you to know you guys have really done an excellent job in your training. I appreciate all of you and your efforts to further ourselves as a TEAM!" The Pokémon cheered in approval. Red put down the large basket of berries and his Pokémon dug in. He was going back to his log when he heard a familiar voice.

"Wow, you're even more antisocial than Greeny, and that's saying something," came a female voice from behind him.

Red turned. "Blue!" He ran over to her.

"Hey, I see you still haven't left." The brunette jumped down from the ledge she was standing upon.

"Hmm? Left?" Red asked, puzzled.

"So, , I take it you haven't heard." Blue said with a wink.

Blue was the same age as Red, at seventeen. She had light brown hair and deep blue eyes. She wore a simple yet flashy sky blue dress, with the white hat Silver made for her. Her mischievous nature tended to start and end things among the Dex Holders.

"Hear about what?" Red furrowed his brow.

Blue smiled at him. "Why, the Pokedex holders' meeting in Pallet, of course," She gave him a sinister grin. "And guess who'll be there?"

Red, still happy to see another human after 4 months of intense training, was excited that he would get to meet his Johto and Hoenn juniors again. "Who?" he asked, intrigued.

"None other than your girlfriend. Yellow." Blue said with a smirk.

Red's face was as red as his name. "She isn't my girlfriend, Blue! You know that!" he protested sheepishly, and she giggled at his discomfort.

"Not yet..." she muttered under her breath. "Anyway, Red. I'm supposed to take you to Pallet. Actually, Sapphire was, but she somehow managed to fall asleep at the wheel. I wonder how that happened. Silly wild girl," Blue giggled.

"Blue, you really need to stop sabotaging our juniors." Red told her.

"Nevermind that." she said sharply.

"Fine. Anyway, weren't we supposed to go back home?"

"Yeah, let's g- Oopsie, almost forgot!" Blue presented Red with a sheet of paper. "These are our new juniors, from that other region next to Johto. Sinnoh, was it?"

Red examined the three Sinnoh Dex Holders. Under the first picture read: Pearl. Pearl was a tall and heavily built kid. He had a strange blonde haircut similar to Emerald's. On his shoulder was some sort of bird Pokémon.

The next picture was of a skinny, tall kid who looked the opposite of Pearl. He had messy brown hair with a beret on the top. He was carrying a Munchlax and the two of them were stuffing their faces with pastries. The name read- Diamond.

The third was a girl named Platina. She had light blue hair and wore a miniskirt, and a white hat. She looked very happy in the picture and was with Diamond and Pearl, who looked equally happy. Platina was of the powerful and wealthy Berlitz family of Sinnoh. It also said she owned a Pokémon called an Empoleon.

Red smiled. "They look like they're awesome! Thanks for telling me, Blue. You know I have a hard time with names," the raven-haired boy said with a sheepish grin.

"The girl looks soo cute!" Blue exclaimed. "I can't wait to meet her. I wonder who I can ship her with?" she said, suddenly looking worried.

"Wha?"

"Never mind. Let's get going!" As she said this, she pushed Red off the cliffen side of Mt. Silver.

Red didn't even have time to register what had just happened as he fell. He landed on something surprisingly soft and pink. He looked at the large pink ears and figured it out. It was Blue's Wigglytuff.

Blue saw Red glare at her for her devious actions. She was laughing uncontrollably at the look on his face.

"Green was right. You are a pesky girl." Red complained.

Blue pouted. "Let's go, then. If you're done being moody." she said, winking and grinning devilishly. Red sighed, and Blue climbed on.

On Blue's Wigglytuff, they ascended and flew into the waning sunset. About 7 hours later:

Seven Hours Later

It was still dark, and Red was asleep. Blue kept her watchful eyes upon the horizon, searching for any sign of Kanto. They had passed over Cinnabar a while ago, and now they were floating hundreds of feet above the dark, rough waves of the ocean.

Blue heard Red stir in his sleep. She decided that she didn't want him to wake until they got there. He snapped awake and started to get up, until Blue said, "Wiggly, use Sing. She slipped in her earplugs as Red fell back asleep and she continued her gaze back to the horizon and the vast ocean before it.

A few hours later, as the night dragged on, Blue could see the faint form of the Kanto shoreline directly south of Pallet Town. Red started to get up again. This time, however, he wasn't stopped.

"B-blue, did you put me to sleep?" Red asked groggily.

"Shh, we're almost there, Sleeping Beauty." Red flushed at the name. "Look!" Red saw the looming form of the Kanto forests and beach coming into view. He whooped, and jumped off Blue's Wigglytuff without warning. He tossed Gyara's pokeball and expertly landed on its back.

"Gyara, let's go home!" Red cheered and Gyara roared in approval. They got to the shore within seconds thanks to the size and strength of the Gyarados. Blue facepalmed at Red's recklessness. She watched the large blue serpent fade into the distance.

When Red arrived at the shore, he called out his whole team as their walk back to Red's hometown commenced. He continued to ride on Gyara's back, with Pika on top of his shoulder, wearing his hat.

They soon got to the quaint town. It was still dark and very quiet. Red continued to happily march through his hometown toward his house. He and his Pokémon silently swept through the town. They strode past the Lab and Green's house and, finally, they reached the house he grew up in and now owned.

He returned his Pokémon and pushed open the wood door with a creak. Red wondered if anyone had stayed here, possibly one of his juniors. Then, he went up the stairs. He walked to the first room and opened the door. There was a sleeping Sapphire on the bed, and a equally asleep yet beat up Ruby on the floor a few feet away. He smiled and shut the door. The next room contained an even more beat up Gold on the floor against the opposite wall from the bed Crystal was sleeping in. He shut it and went to the next room.

This room had Emerald and Silver, on opposite sides of the room. Red quietly tiptoed to his, the final room. He opened the door to see Yellow and all her Pokémon sleeping soundly on his bed.

He looked at her for a moment and sent out Pika, who happily ran over to Chuchu, and nestled beside her.

He took a blanket from his closet and lay himself down on the floor. He decided that the floor was a lot more comfortable than Mt. Silver's rocky surface as he drifted off to sleep.

Yellow's POV

I woke up without any of my Pokémon next to me. I actually found that pretty strange, considering they usually woke up with me. I was still lying down when I realized my head was in the crook of someone's shoulder. I looked and saw one of my best friends (and crush), Red. I decided I didn't want to move yet but I could feel my face heat up. Peering at the doorway, I saw Vee, Red's Espeon with a small smile on its face next to an evilly grinning Blue.

Oh no. So this was one of her schemes. I wondered when we would find out there was a hidden camera somewhere. I decided I didn't care. I shut my eyes again and drifted back off to sleep.

About an hour later, I woke up and looked at Red to see two wide red eyes staring at me.

"Uh... Sorry, Yellow. I fell asleep on the floor and woke up here. I can leave if you want me to," said the raven-haired champion.

I was surprised at this. "You... slept on the floor? But why?" I asked, dodging the idea of him leaving.

"Well... Yeah. I was sure you didn't want me in the same bed as you, especially considering I haven't showered for four months."

"R-Red... It's okay. I-if you want to leave, you may, b-but can we just stay like t-this for a while?" I asked, my face heating up.

"Erm... I-if you'd like that, Yellow... I'll d-do it for you." Red said.

I was so happy. He could be so oblivious at times. Couldn't he tell that I liked him?,I snuggled farther into his arm and fell asleep again.

Gold's POV

I woke up, my body hurting all over. Crys could really pack a punch... when she kicked. If that made sense. As I got up, my legs were aching like someone had hit them with a hammer. I walked out of the room. Crap. I had to be the first one up. That meant I had to wake everyone else.

First, I went to Emerald and Silver's room. Emerald was working on some sort of contraption while Silver had already left. I went to Ruby and Sapphire's room, my legs and chest aching even more. As soon as I opened the door, I saw Sapphire holding a lamp about to hit Ruby. She turned to me and I shut the door as the lamp shattered against the door. I knew Crystal was a definite no.

I went to the room senior Yellow stayed in, which was actually Red's. But, he hasn't come back yet. Or so I thought. I opened the door to see Red staring at me, a sleeping Yellow snuggled into his arm. "Ooh, what do we have here?"

Red glared at me intimidatingly, and Yellow snapped awake and blushed bright red. "Uh..." she said nervously, then ran out leaving me alone with Red.

"So, senior, when were you planning on telling us you had a girlfriend?" Red continued to glare at me.

"She's n-not my girlfriend!" He blushed almost as red as Yellow had.

"Whatever you say, senior." I said, smugly as I left the room.

So, they were going to date. Aww man, that would mean I wouldn't be the first to have a girlfriend! Hmm. I thought.

I decided that that must not happen. I would do my best to speed things up with Crys! As soon as I got rid of this limp. Suddenly, my Pokedex began to beep, one, two, three times. Professor Oak's voice came through.

"Welcome everyone, to Pallet Town. Now, I'll have to ask all Pokedex Holders to report to my lab immediately. We have... urgent matters to discuss."

I groaned as I limped over to the Oak lab. Maybe getting Crystal wouldn't be so easy after all.


	2. Actually chapter 2

**Hello readers. I would like to present to you Chapter 2. This is kind of a repetitive chapter because I needed to lead up to a certain point. But don't read ahead! **

**PS: I know the first chapter, the author's note, is against the guidelines so I will do my best to delete it. (It contains no story material)**

**Thank you for taking the time to read my first fanfiction. 3**

* * *

Chapter 2

The meeting room was a bland, white room in the basement of Oak's lab. There was a large, elliptical table made out of wood in the center of it, surrounded by chairs. The Pokedex Holders filed into the room, each taking a seat. Platina, Pearl, and Diamond took the first three seats. Then came the Hoenn trio, with Emerald in the center to keep Ruby and Sapphire off each other. Silver, Gold, and Crystal took their seats next. Finally, Red, Yellow, Green, and Blue sat down, with Blue closing the gap. Professor Oak sat in the seat between Blue and Platina. Red and Blue waved at the Sinnoh trio, who smiled and waved back.

The professor cleared his throat. "My dear Pokedex Holders, I am here to inform you of a new occurrence in the Johto region. A group of criminals known as Team Galactic has taken hold of much of the region," The Sinnoh trio gasped and had horrified looks on their faces, but the Johto Dex Holders seemed at ease, despite the capturing of their home region. "I believe our three newest Dex Holders have dealt with these vermin before. For all of you who are still unaware, these are Platina, Pearl, and Diamond. But now is not the time for introductions." Professor Oak continued in a serious tone. "My friends, this is not just one organization. This new Team Galactic has allied itself with Teams Aqua and Magma, both of which are under the command of new leaders." At this, Sapphire and Ruby's jaws dropped.

"They have been reported by my contacts in Johto to be extremely powerful, on par with some of our senior Dex Holders here. In this occurrence, I'm afraid I cannot allow you to go quite yet," the professor said, ignoring a death glare from Sapphire.

"WE GOTTA GET EM'! WE'LL KICK THAR ASSES TO NEXT WEEK! WHY ARE YA HOLDIN' US BACK?!" the wild girl yelled, aggravated.

"You are not all strong enough to take this challenge. However, each of your journeys have made you strong in the first place. It is my belief that another journey would strongly help your prowess as trainers." Everyone looked at him in shock.

"You... Want us to go on another journey?" asked Crystal. "But where?" she said, looking worried.

"I have a contact in the Unova region, a professor like myself. Her name is Juniper, and she had agreed to allow each of you to choose a Unovan Pokémon to accompany you in your journeys. You may each choose one of your Pokémon to accompany you. Please do so now and store the rest in the PC." Oak instructed.

"Man, this is gonna be fun!" Gold grinned.

Red kept Pika, Green kept Scizor, Blue kept Blasty, and Yellow chose to use Chuchu.

In the Johto trio, Gold chose Togetaro, Crystal kept Xatee, and Silver chose to use his Honchkrow.

In the Hoenn group, Ruby kept his Mimi, Sapphire took Rono, and Emerald chose his Dusknoir, recently evolved from his Dusclops.

Finally, in the Sinnoh group, Platina took her Rapidash, Diamond chose Moo, and Pearl kept Torahiko.

Each Dex Holder stored the rest of their teams in the PCs and went up the stairs to meet Prof. Oak once again.

The professor was standing next to a large pokeball transport machine. He was talking to a middle-aged woman with dark brown hair via the video chat on the large screen, which was right behind the machine. She smiled upon seeing the teenagers.

"Hello. I am Professor Junioer, the Pokémon Professor of the Unova Region. Each of you have been selected to recieve a Unovan Pokémon for your upcoming journey. We will go in inverse order, with the Sinnoh group first and the Kanto group last," she said.

Red's face fell, as did Gold's. "Hold up. I need to go near last?" he said in a fury. "Damn it." He muttered as he walked away.

Platina had the first pick, and she chose an Emolga, since it looked so much like her Pachirisu. Next was Pearl, who chose a Pansear, which hopped right up onto his shoulder. Diamond decided on a Vanillish and named it Nil, as his two fellow Sinnoh Dex Holders sweatdropped.

Sapphire got the first pick out of the Hoenn trio, and chose a Timburr she called Turo. Next was Ruby, who decided on a Zorua, which he patted affectionately, and named Zuru. Emerald chose a Frillish, which floated over to him eagerly.

Silver stepped up first and chose a Deino without hesitation, and quickly returned it. Crystal decided on a Deerling she had named Trotee, which slowly plodded over to meet its new trainer. Finally, Gold surprisingly asked for an Egg, which he got after some arguing and bargaining. He instantly embraced the egg protectively, while Crystal giggled at his overprotectivity.

Red had already decided, as he instantly chose a Darumaka, which he named Maka. Blue selected a Mincinno, that she named Minnie. Yellow had surprisingly asked for a Gothita, and named it Gothy. It smiled thinly at the name. Finally, Green cooly asked for an Axew, and quickly returned the happy-looking dragon.

The teenagers took a few minutes to get acquainted with their Pokémon, most of which were around level 15, excluding Gold's egg. Professor Oak's voice cut through the commotion.

"I see you are all getting along well with your new partners. However, you must make haste. We have reserved a private jet for you to Unova, and you must not be late."

Gold and Ruby whooped and the Dex Holders all ran into the plane and took a seat.

Silver's POV

I quickly took a seat at the back of the plane, hoping nobody sat next to me. I didn't want to deal with anyone obnoxious like the Hoenn kids. I began to focus on studying my new Pokémon in the Pokedex. Deino, it said. The Irate Pokémon. They cannot see, so they tackle and bite to learn about their surroundings. Their bodies are covered in wounds. I was surprised. It was blind? Lance had told me it grew to be extremely powerful, but now I wasn't so sure. At least it was tough enough to tackle everything around it and still not fall. The Pokedex told me that it knew Tackle, Bite, Dragon Breath, and Dragon Rage. Not a bad move set for a level 18 Pokémon.

Suddenly, I heard a loud, almost-yelling voice from right next to me. I saw the blue-haired girl, Platina, and that glutton kid, Diamond sit in front of me. The loud voice was the kid with Emerald's haircut. "Hey senior, can I sit here?" he practically yelled. I ignored him and he sat down next to me. He leaned over and saw my Pokémon in its pokeball, and its Pokedex entry.

"Haha, you got a blind one? Why did you choose it?" the kid, who I supposed was Pearl, asked.

"I don't have to explain myself or my Pokémon to you, junior. Now leave me alone and stop being obnoxious. I'll be learning about my new Pokémon's capabilities while you pretend yours is a toy." I said, smugly.

I turned to him and saw the look of pure anger on his face. His two comrades were starting to notice something was happening between the two of us. He raised a fist, but he didn't know that my Honchkrow was hanging on the metal bar a couple of feet above us.

He raised a fist, and Honchkrow instantly released a Dark Pulse right into his chest. As everyone stared at me in stunned silence, Platina and Diamond ran to their grounded friend.

The two juniors turned to me, and I ignored them and the rest of the people staring at me. They walked across the aisle towards me and were somehow thrown back into the seats next to them, and Pearl slid where Red and Yellow were sitting, as they helped him out.

The plane was lifting off.

When we were finally airborne, Blue gave me a look of disapproval, then went back to trying to match Ruby and Sapphire up, in a vain attempt.

I caught Platina making her way over to me, as Diamod tried to hold her back. She sat back in the seat in front of me, and Diamond clumsily followed suit.

"Senior," Platina said sharply. "We have never had the opportunity to properly meet. However, I believe I know enough about you now. I must ask you. What could possibly have possessed you to hit him with such a powerful attack?"

I couldn't believe their nerve. "Listen to me. I am not someone you want to start this with. And no, you know nothing about me or my past. I did what I did out of self-defense, and only your friend is at fault for that." I got up and changed my seat to next to Blue.

I went back to reading my Pokémon's data, this time in relative silence.

Sapphire's POV

I swore I'd get senior Blue back at some point. She had embarrassed me so much in the past half-hour that I wanted to scream. We were over the ocean by now, but the lengthy ride didn't change prissy boy's attitude.

"You know, Sapph, you should really stop being so aggressive." Ruby said, rubbing his arm where I had just punched him.

I was about to respond when senior Blue cut in. "It's okay, Ruby. She's only flirting with you." I flushed bright red for the umpteenth time that trip. Ruby only smiled, a knowing, arrogant grin on his face. Did he maybe... remember?

I looked down sadly and remembered myself what he said he couldn't. Our confession to each other at Mirage Island. I knew he said he couldn't remember, but one way or another, I would make him admit it. Then kick his ass for making me wait.

Ruby must have noticed my crestfallen look because he looked away guiltily. I could think of just one option for getting us together.

I tapped the one next to Silver on the shoulder. "Senior Blue," I said. "Come with me. I need yer help."

Blue's POV

Everything was going according to plan. Even with Red and Yellow, things were running smoothly. I smiled. I guess all of my teasing Sapph finally made her crack. After all, it takes a lot for a girl like her to admit she loves someone. We were only an hour and a half into the flight. We had two left. I began to devise my plan for my two juniors.

However, Silver saw the look in my eye. "Don't you think you should stop trying to ruin people's lives, sis?"

He was no fun. "Silvy, I'm improving their lives, not ruining them! Imagine those two happy together." I pointed to Ruby and Sapphire.

"You're right. Look at them." the red-haired boy said snidely. The two were sitting next to each other awkwardly and both were blushing heavily.

I sighed and went back to devising.

Yellow's POV

I looked out the window, bored. Gothy was on my lap doing the same. I sighed. Red was next to me with Maka. They were practicing small-scale attacks like Rollout up and down the aisles, earning him a scolding from the flight attendant. What I didn't get, though, was Silver's aggressiveness towards our newest juniors. Sure, he wasn't a social guy, but you don't fire a Dark Pulse into someone for no reason.

I was really excited for my journey in Unova. Red agreed to travel with me after I managed to ask him while stuttering and shaking with nervousness. Arceus, he was oblivious. I looked behind me to see Emerald changing seats, to escape the bickering near his previous seat. Then, we were falling. I felt butterflies in my throat like never before. Wait... Gothy was a Psychic type. If she could slow it down...

"Gothy, please try to slow the plane down with Confusion!" She shut her eyes in concentration then shook her head frantically. I could hear yelling all around me and I saw the surface of some sort of island in the background. "Can you send us there?" She nodded, and right before we would have exploded, we were Teleported by Gothy.

13 hours later...

I woke to a loud growling noises. I could feel hate, sadness, and, most of all, anger coming from the Pokémon making the noises. I opened my eyes to see that I was surrounded by Sandslash and Weavile, claws and razors glinting.

Uh oh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, it's me again. Sorry for the late update- I've been crazy busy and this is the longest chapter so far, and I think I'm starting to improve a little in writing. Please, if you read these, review or follow so I know I have a few people who want to see more, it really helps. Thanks for your support and enjoy the third chapter. 3**

* * *

**Platinum's POV**

I was terrified. I felt my stomach drop as our plane tilted downwards and sped towards the open ocean, which would be our doom. I saw the vast blue expanse rushing towards us from out the window, and Diamond put his arms around me, screaming. Suddenly, we were enveloped in a flash of purple light and I blacked out.

_A Few Hours Later_

I woke up to a very intimidating buzzing noise. I opened my eyes slowly to see a group of four large, black-and-yellow Pokémon with red eyes staring back at me. Beedrill, I thought. In an instant, they lunged, arm stingers at the ready.

I was so scared that I rolled into a ball. Where were my friends? Thanks to this action, the Beedrill narrowly missed me, sparing my life in the process.

I lunged out of the way of the next Beedrill and landed with a crash. My ribs began to ache. I called out my Emolga. The flying squirrel Pokémon popped out with a happy smile, which faded when it saw the Beedrill.

"Emolga, Acrobatics!" I said, sounding more calm than I felt. It nodded and flew at an amazing speed, knocking out all but one, which I believed was their leader. Emolga was too tired to use Acrobatics again, having not previously been a battling Pokémon, and the lead Beedrill prepared a nasty-looking Twineedle. My Pokémon cowered in fear. I saw the two drill-like stingers heading for my newest member, and, without a second thought, dived in a crude tackle into its side. I knocked it away, but it stabbed me in the leg out of reflex. Seeing its trainer wounded, Emolga used Aerial Ace and knocked out the bloody-stingered Beedrill.

The pain shot up my leg, and I gasped. I recalled from my studies that Beedrill have poison in their stingers...

I knew this was a situation I'd probably not come out of. I recalled Emolga and thanked it. My clothes were turning brown, as I had fallen on the muddy forest floor.

Mud. Mud is water and dirt. Water is necessary for life, I thought.

I crawled through the mud, my blue hair turning brown and my face staining. Ugh... I saw a few Stantler and what I assumed to be Sawsbuck in a meadow farther ahead. Oh no, my wound was muddy, it could get infected, I thought deliriously. Would they attack me? It would be the end for us if they did. They saw me, and I guessed they were grateful for my Emolga taking out the Beedrill, because a green gas flew over to me. It smelled... Wonderful. Aromatherapy, I thought. I felt the pain of my leg fade as I slipped off to sleep. Not again,. I thought.

_About 3 hours Later_

I woke to a cool, calm voice. "Ah, so you're awake. I'm glad I found you, and you should be too. Good thing I brought my trusty sewing kit!"

I opened my eyes and saw a pair of sparkly red eyes staring at me in concern. "Are you alright? I found you passed out in the forest. You were all muddy, but I cleaned you up while you were sleeping. I even made you new clothes!" He said, holding them up with a smile.

I was about to thank him for the fashionable new clothes when I realized something, and my face must have turned dark red. How did he get my measurements? And how did he clean me? I narrowed my eyes. This... pervert.

Sebastian had warned me about these people. I raised my hand slightly, and he warily watched my movement as I slapped him across the face and he yelped in pain.

"Hey, what was that for?" He asked me.

"Why did you remove my clothes, you perverted scum?" I asked in an offended voice.

"No, it's not like that. Let me introduce myself. My name is Ruby, and I'm your senior. Platina, is it?" he asked in a hopeful manner.

My senior? But...

"No, I didn't undress you. Your clothes are still on, just less muddy. I dipped you in the lake over there. It's a surprise you didn't wake though." He pointed to a rather large, blue, body of water.

Oh. I realized I'd misjudged him. "I apologize, senior Ruby, for insulting you in such a harsh manner. I attempted to stand, but he gently shoved me back onto the makeshift bed. It was quite soft, however. He was surprisingly handsome, a detail I had failed to notice before. His face was sort of close to mine and I blushed, and he saw this. He jumped back and blushed. He stammered "I-I'll go get some firewood." He already had a decent fire going.

Besides, I couldn't have a relationship with my senior, especially since I already liked... him. I pushed the thought out of my mind and waited for my senior to return.

**Sapphire's POV**

Geez, the Pokémon here were strong. But not as strong as mine. Rono was awesome at helping my Timburr, Turo, train. He would take any heavy hits that might catch Turo, yet he still let some hit so that Turo might get tougher. I had taken off my casual clothing and had my wild attire made of leaves on. I felt more comfortable that way.

A Mawile approached us from behind, looking its cute self, but I wasn't fooled. I remembered these sneaky bastards.

"Turo, Hammer Arm!" He jumped through the air using his log as a pole-vault and one-shotted the Steel-type Pokémon.

"Awesome, Turo. Let's see what else ya got." My Timburr nodded and growled.

He must sense something. Something powerful. I looked behind us to see a large shape with two tentacle-like wires extending from its back. It was an Electivire, wasn't it? It did look like an Electabuzz, and I had heard the name mentioned before. I could feel the power radiating from its yellow body. Rono stepped forward, but Turo held out an arm. He wanted to do this himself.

Before either of us could respond, Electivire aimed a Brick Break at Rono, who toppled over at the super-effective attack and preventing it from aiding Turo.

"Use Hammer Arm!" I commanded. Turo flew through the air on his pole vault again. The Electivire gripped him in a tentacle and was about to shock him when Turo broke free in an instant with a Mach Punch.

The Electric-type stumbled back. Turo was looking slightly worn, but the Electrivire looked a bit worse.

"Submission on the tentacles!" I ordered. Turo ran up and practically tied the two wire-like extensions together, holding the the tips of the two together with great force. It tried to shock Turo, but the electricity simply went through to the other tentacle.

"Now, use another Mach Punch!" My Timburr landed a flurry of punches that hit the Electivire square in the face. The gigantic yellow Pokémon stumbled back.

"Let's finish this!" I yelled. "Fling!"

Turo looked slightly surprised, as we hadn't practiced this move yet. He picked up his log and used all of his strength to toss it. It caught the Electivire right in the face and it toppled over, out cold." Rono and I cheered, but Turo had a strange expression on his face.

I asked him "What's wrong, Turo?" but he still had a concentrated look on his face. Oh. I knew what was up.

"Let it out, Turo. It's natural, and you will get stronger." He nodded and got a relaxed look on his greyish face. His grip on the log he always carried loosened. Suddenly, Turo began to glow white. I was right after all.

Turo was evolving. He grew in size and his log changed shape as well. When the light faded, I saw a completely new Pokémon staring up at me expectantly. I checked my Pokedex.

It told me that Turo had evolved into a Girdurr. It said Turo had also learned Brick Break. It was unusual for a Pokémon to learn five moves. "Nice job, Turo! All by yerself! And ya evolved into a Girdurr. Yer awesome, Turo!" We cheered, but our celebration was cut short by a voice from behind.

"Hey, barbarian girl! What's with the ruckus? And why are we here?" A blonde-haired boy with a haircut similar to Emerald's strode over to me. He had a large feline Pokémon at his side and a red primate-like one on his shoulder. I fumed at the name. My Pokémon had stepped into the undergrowth behind me, hidden yet ready to attack.

"What did ya call me, little guy?" I asked, growling.

"LITTLE BOY?!" He raged. "I'M NOT LITTLE! I BET I'M STRONGER THAN YOU!" His face was contorted in anger.

I sneered. "Boy, calm down. I'm stronger than ya are, and we could take ya down right now."

"These are Torahiko, my Luxray, and my Pansear, Panhiko." He said smugly. "We are stronger than any Pokémon we've encountered here. We could take you down in an instant." He sneered at me in an overconfident manner.

"Yer really annoyin' me, kid. Fling." I said.

He looked confused, until he saw a large metal girder slam into his Luxray, instantly knocking it out. He gasped at how quickly his Pokémon had lost.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked. My name is Pearl. I am a Sinnoh Pokedex Holder." He said confidently.

"Cute. My name's Sapphire Birch. I am a Hoenn Pokedex Holder. Junior, please calm down." I said, his eyes agape.

"Oh. Sorry, senior. Please excuse me... I got carried away. Diamond says I do that. But anyway, may I travel with you?" He asked excitedly.

I frowned at his sudden change of mood. "I guess, but ya gotta stop gettin' so mad. 'Kay?" He nodded.

"Let's get your Luxray healed up, then." I said. He followed me without a word. I was grateful for his silence.

**Emerald's POV**

**—–—–—–—–**

This was such a freakin' dumb trip. First I had to put up with the two lovers' crap the whole ride, then our damn plane crashes and we get teleported to an island. I was walking along the beach with my Frillish and Dusknoir. I hated starting over.

I liked to have everything planned out in my head before it happened. Of course, I didn't plan to be marooned on this freakin' island. All of the Johto seniors brought flying Pokémon, so I bet they ditched us. Especially Silver, he was being a serious douche to Pearl and Platina on the bus. That guy had some serious issues.

Now, I had done some training on this island with Frillish, and I wondered if it was close to evolving. We, so far, had defeated about fifteen Pokémon, all higher levels than my newest Pokémon. It seemed to be eerily strong for a Ghost-type. And it had learned Hydro Pump and Water Gun, as it was a dual-type Water and Ghost type.

After my training, I began to realize that it was probably not just me stuck here. I was sure that there were at least a few others who were teleported here, if not all. It dawned on me then, that since these Pokémon were so strong, it would be trouble for a lot of my seniors and juniors, all of which only had two Pokémon. I needed to help those dummies out, especially prissy boy and wild chick. Well, maybe not wild chick.

Hmm. But how would I get there? I opened the Pokedex. It had not yet been a full day, so our Pokedexes would not resonate until the next morning. Frillish knew Water Gun, Hydro Pump, Pain Split, and Shadow Ball. Nothing there would help find them. I looked through Dusknoir's entry. I noticed a new move there, under Blizzard. It said "Shadow Sneak". I wondered how it worked...

"Dusknoir, use Shadow Sneak!" It sank down into a shadow, and came out of another one. Whoa.

"Dang, nice move!" I said, impressed. "Can you take me with you?" It hesitated. "Just try, Dusknoir. We need to save our seniors." I told it.

It nodded and put its hand on my shoulder. We sank into the shadow we stood on. I shivered. It was freezing. I couldn't see anything, as it was entirely black. I could feel Dusknoir's hand on my shoulder.

"Take us back, Dusknoir" I said, and the beautiful beach came back, along with my Frillish, who looked slightly frightened.

"Okay. Dusknoir, I know you must be tired. But I need you to take me to the nearest senior or junior, because I can't see through the shadows like you can. Frillish, return." I recalled my Frillish, and Dusknoir once again put his hand on my shoulder, and I was enveloped in darkness once again.

**Red's POV**

This was terrible. I was stuck fighting Pokémon left and right, which I let Maka take care of, with Pika helping it out.

Maka had grown quite a bit in strength, and it was close to evolving. I could feel it. But we were growing tired, and my two partners were near exhaustion. I hated to work my Pokémon that hard. "Alright guys, let's calm down and avoid fights. I know you're tired, but we need to keep moving. Both their pokeballs had been smashed, and they had popped out and woke me up. I saw a large forest from the cliff I was Teleported to. Whoever or whatever teleported us saved us, and I was grateful.

As we walked, I noticed tracks. Lots of tracks. I studied them, and identified Sandslash and some similar to Silver's Weavile. Hmm... We followed the tracks and came to a clearing. I heard a female voice from my left.

"Gothy, Confusion! Pika, Thunderbolt!" The Weaviles and Sandslashes were respectively unaffected by the attacks. She looked so frightened. These Pokémon must have very strong and negative emotions to have her like that. I ran over to her, my Pokémon and I dodging Slash attacks from the Ground and Ice Pokémon. She looked really happy to see me, and ran over to me, teary-eyed.

"They... They hate me. I don't know why..." I patted her back, and snapped back to reality.

"Maka! Use Overheat!" I called on him to use his strongest attack. A gigantic flame burst from my Darumaka and knocked out the Weaviles. All of the Sandslash used Sandstorm to block it, but some got through. Maka nor Pika could actively fight these ridiculously strong Pokémon. If something happened to Yellow...

"Yellow, you should get away while you can. Please, I need to know you're safe." I told her sternly.

She shook her head. "I-I'm not going to l-leave you and your exhausted Pokémon to fight these p-powerful ones. You're c-coming with me, Red." she said with a heavy blush.

I kept eye contact for a moment then looked down. "Fine. But I couldn't bear to see you hurt, Yellow. You're my friend and you mean a lot to me." I said.

Suddenly, a voice came from behind. "That won't be necessary. Hydro Pump." I turned to see Emerald emerge from the shadow cast by the Sandslash. A wide blast of water cascaded over onto the row of Sandslash. The Ground-types were knocked out immediately by the super-effective attack.

Wow. He stood there confidently with his arms crossed, his Frillish and Dusknoir on either side. "Glad I was here to save your butts," said our blonde-haired junior.

Yellow looked confused. "But... Where did you come from?"

The Hoenn Dex Holder grinned. "From the shadows. Dusknoir learned a new move, called Shadow Sneak, so we can almost Teleport, except we are able to travel through the shadows. Cool, eh?"

I nodded, and Yellow spoke up again. "Well, maybe we can go find and help the rest of our friends. That is what you came to do, right?" she asked with a questioning glance.

Emerald nodded. "Yes... It would take us a long time to be able to pinpoint the next one. We got lucky with you two, because you were so close. Senior, can you and your Gothita use your powers to try to find the others' Pokémon? If we find them, we'll find our friends," he said.

This kid had it all figured out. I admired that. "I'll leave you two to that. Me and Maka are down for some serious training, right buddy?" My Darumaka nodded. "Let's go, then!" We tore into the undergrowth without a further word.


	4. Chapter 4

**Readers! I have been away for so long, but I am back and here to give you the fourth chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy it. **

**P.S.: I will be uploading as often as I can, but the first week of August will be difficult. Thanks for reading, and if you think I am not capturing a character's personality, just tell me, and I will do my best to fix it. I'm done wasting your time. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Crystal's POV

I was dying. Not really, of course. But this island was so hot and humid, not to mention me and Xatee constantly having to Teleport or Fly away from the Pokémon who inhabited it. Exhausting. We did do some scouting around, though.

In fact, we looked at the island from a bird's eye view. We had to go pretty high to see it, but eventually we got a full view. It was in a circular shape, the edges of which were covered in the white sands of the beaches. The rest of it is an extremely thick, lush forest. It's really similar to the climate of Hoenn, in fact. In the center of the island is a large, sparkling lake, the surface of which seemed somewhat greenish.

I'm sure some of our friends left the island. But that wouldn't be us. We had to find our friends. If they were in trouble, it was our duty to save and help them. Especially our juniors.

However, there was one I searched for in particular. None other than the most obnoxious, perverted, and rude Dex Holder, Gold. If anything happened to him, I'd never forgive myself. Or him.

As Xatee and I swooped down towards the lake to look for Gold or anyone else, when we noticed something. There were no Water Pokémon in the water. I found that odd, and Xatee, sensing this, flew down closer. My Xatu used Psychic to levitate me above the water. I dipped my finger in and felt a surge of adrenaline, and I flinched. Xatee took me away from the water immediately. Then I understood, or so I thought.

"Xatee... Can you step in the water for me?" I asked my Xatu. It looked appalled, then stepped into the water. I took out my Pokedex, and Xatee began to glow green. I saw the screen begin to flash a bit as Xatee instantly grew three levels. If stepped out of the water, and dried itself off.

"I'm sorry, Xatee. Are you alright?" I asked, as it looked very shaken up. It nodded, to my relief. I sat on a nearby mossy log, and pondered why this could have happened.

A rise in level in the water... increased strength and HP...

Oh. I was losing my touch. I took a bright blue candy in a bright blue wrapper out of my pocket. "Xatee, please compare the composition of this Rare Candy and the chemicals or nutrients in the water, and use the trick Green's Golduck showed you to display it here." I said, holding up my Pokedex.

It sat in concentration for a moment, its eyes shut tight. Suddenly, it jerked its body and snapped its eyes open, which glowed pink with psychic energy.

A moment later, my pokedex's screen flashed with different chemical compositions- that of the water, and that of the rare candy. Then I saw it.. They both contained Experienium, a main ingredient in Rare Candy, and also serves as adrenaline in the body of a Pokémon during a battle, allowing the use of the level system. So that was it.

Someone reckless like Gold would use this lake to overpower their Pokémon. I knew that my Pokémon would become too high leveled and begin to disobey me if I did the same.

I wondered if there was some sort of source to this large amount of Experienium. "Xatee, let's go up again," I told it. We began to ascend through the sky. Suddenly, I saw a pillar of smoke rising through the forest. A forest fire?

I didn't know, but I definitely wanted to check it out. We swooped down from the clear blue sky towards the dense undergrowth. Xatee silently lowered us towards the ground, and landed with a thump.

I was horrified at what I saw.

Gold's POV

Shit. I had been going on like this for the past six hours. I was gonna starve if I kept this up. As I ran along the beach with my Egg, Togetaro kept close behind.

I was running laps so that maybe my Egg would hatch. That was one thing the Day-Care lady had taught me, that running helps along the hatching of an egg.

Helps, my ass. It hadn't done a single thing this whole time. Not a wobble, or crack, or a sound came from my little egg. But that didn't mean I was going to give up on it.

I thought about my friends, and how they had probably already left the island. I did see something flying around in the sky, though. I had to stay, though. To make sure Crys was alright, as well as the rest of my seniors and juniors.

I sat down, panting from my run. I heard a rustling in the woods, and decided to check it out. The green leaves continued to shake as I moved towards whatever was shaking it, and Togetaro followed close behind.

I looked behind the leaves to see...

Our new junior, Diamond, stuffing his face with Berries, and holding a basket filled with wild plants.

"Got any for me, kid?" I asked, since he clearly didn't notice me.

Diamond looked up in surprise. "Wha- Senior?" he asked, with a shocked look on his face. "I thought you and everyone else left here?" said my junior questionably.

I grinned. "Not until I find all my friends. And my soon-to-be girlfriend. How about you?" I asked him.

"Well, senior Gold, I have been preparing something at my campsite. Would you like to see?" he asked me.

I stood up. "I'll be right behind you, pal. Lead the way, I'm starving."

He smiled and led me through the dense forest. I could see lots of Ariados, Spinarak and Weedle along the way. This was a seriously crazy island.

The roof of the jungle blocked out some of the sunlight, so it was somewhat dark on the forest floor. As a result of this darkness, I failed to notice a root sticking out of the ground. My foot caught in it, and as I fell, I thought only one thing.

Shit.

I saw the egg go flying, like a moment in slow motion. Pain shot up into my ankle, as Diamond turned his head. I landed on the floor with a thump. The pain was bearable, but only a bit. I grit my teeth, and stood back up with Diamond's help. He handed me my Egg.

"Thanks man. I got this, though," I told my dark-haired junior. He nodded and we continued through the forest.

After a while, he spoke up. "We're going to my camp, where you can rest. I'm sorry that happened, senior."

This kid was great. He wasn't a jerk at all, he wasn't obnoxious, he was helpful, and he had already set up a camp.

I nodded. We continued at our slow pace, and my ankle felt like it was on fire by the time we reached his camp. When I saw it, I was seriously impressed.

He had a large fire pit, surrounded by a couple of makeshift tables, each of which were covered with plants and berries, probably for eating. He helped me to sit down, and handed me some Oran berries, popping about thirty into his own mouth. "Go on, they're awesome! I picked them from around the lake, where senior Ruby is. I was going to go with him today, but as you can see, I have other things to attend to...," he said, as he frowned at me in concern.

HIs eyes sparkled. "I have an idea. May I see your ankle?" I removed my shoe, and he called out his Vanillite. It was a whitish Pokémon, with blue eyes. It resembled an ice cream cone, which I smiled at, since he seemed to be such a glutton. He was about to give a command, when a Munchlax barged into the camp, two large armfuls of Berries in its arms. It took a moment to look at me, then kept going until it reached the table. It put one armful of Berries onto the wood-and-leaf table, then ate the other load of Berries in about a second flat. I gaped, and Diamond smiled. "This is Beh, my Munchlax. He's my partner in manzai and battle. And eating," he said, winking at his Munchlax.

He came back over to me, with his Vanillite. He ordered it to use Ice Beam on my foot... I felt the cold begin to numb me, and I realized what he was doing. He was forming an ice cast, an ingenious idea, as it would prevent movement and cool it at the same time. Suddenly, I saw Diamond and his Vanillite go flying. I turned in shock to see a furious Crystal, her hair covered with grass and dirt. Her Xatu was standing in front of her. She stomped over to me.

Her hard gaze instantly softened when she saw my foot. "Are you okay, Gold?" she asked. Before I could reply, her feet were frozen to the ground. She looked down, then back up at Diamond.

"What was that for, Crystal?" Diamond asked. "I was only trying to help... Why did you attack me?" Crystal seemed to relax a bit. "I'm sorry, Diamond. I flew here on Xatee and all I saw was you and your Vanillite freezing Gold... I'm sorry for attacking you."

My junior smiled. "It's okay, Crystal. Me and Vanillite are fine. Hey, I don't suppose you brought any food, did you?" he asked eagerly.

Crystal and I groaned. Diamond went back over to one of his Berry piles. "Feel free to help yourselves!" he told us before beginning to devour the Oran berries, blue juice flying everywhere.

Crystal walked over to me, still on the makeshift bench. She examined my foot, and concluded that it indeed was a sprain. She sent out her new Deerling. "Trotee, use Aromatherapy!" Her green-and-white Pokémon appeared in a flash of light.

A greenish gas emitted from the deer-like Pokémon, and I felt myself begin to relax. The pain in my foot began to subside. I felt my eyes start to droop. It felt... really good. I exhaled and slouched further down in my seat. I felt an excruciating pain all of a sudden, in time to see Crystal pushing my ankle back into place. It went back with a sickening crunch.

I grunted. Had to keep my cool around Crystal, I reminded myself, although I wanted to scream. My ankle was still throbbing, although the Aromatherapy helped a lot. "T-thanks, Crys." I told her. She smiled. "No problem, Gold. Your ankle was dislocated, you should be able to walk a bit now without a lot of pain." I nodded and stood up. I went over to Diamond with some slight hobbling.

"Hey Diamond, you said you knew where prissy boy's camp was, right?" I asked. He looked up from his Berries. "Yes, but there's someone I need to find first. It's not just Berries that my Munchlax is looking for, you know." Crystal raised an eyebrow. "Well, who? I'm sure we can find them."

Diamond sighed. "Well, you know the girl I came here with?" Ooh. Diamond already had himself a girl? That makes one of us, I guess.

I laughed. "You need us to find your girlfriend? Take us to the priss, and sure." I told him. His face turned pink. "I-it's not like that. I'm her friend and I gotta keep her safe." he replied.

"But didn't you come with a boy, too?" He nodded. "Yes, but that is Pearl. If Pearl wants to live, he'll do everything in his power to do just that... So I'm not worried about him." I nodded, and we kept walking.

About fifteen minutes later, we stopped. Diamond looked around, and sniffed the air. "Fire..." He murmured.

Crys and I looked up and sure enough, above the roof of the forest, there was a pillar of gray smoke billowing into the sky. "Oh no, Ruby!" Crys said with a horrified look on her face. We looked at her, then broke into a run, following the trail of Berries.

As we went, I found that the ground was getting less bumpy with the roots. I pulled out my skateboard, from the new sash on my back that also held my billiard cue. It was rough riding, but it worked, as I skated through the forest clearing towards the pillar of smoke coming from up ahead.

I could hear cries and skated a bit faster. Then, the ground started shaking. I looked behind me to see a huge brown Pokémon with two large tusks charging behind me. Damn... I thought. Then, I saw the flash of red that was Diamond's beret on top of it. I slowed and Diamond came into view, with his Munchlax and Vanillite on each shoulder. Since when could you bring three Pokémon to Unova? No fair.

He waved, and said something inaudible to his Pokémon. The Mamoswine he was riding used Ice Fang and tore through the forest. His Vanillite was using Powder Snow in front of them so the undergrowth froze and was easily destroyed by his Pokémon's Ice Fang.

The constant shaking of the ground made me lose my balance, and I began to fall, until I saw a thick blue arm out of the corner of my eye coming towards me. It knocked the wind out of me as its owner pushed me against its hard, smooth... shell?! I looked up to see a Blastoise looking down at me. I recognized it from somewhere...

Suddenly, we began to lift off. Yup, I definitely remembered this Blastoise. I heard a singsong voice from behind me. "Goldy, Goldy, Goldy. Can't seem to stay out of trouble, can you?" I sighed and looked to see Blue grinning at me.

"You know, you could have just told me you could give me a lift. And Togetaro can use Fly now, anyway," I told her. She pouted.

"Well, if you don't need help..." she said, as her Blastoise dropped me. Damn. I was about two seconds from the ground, my stomach dropping like I was on a roller coaster. In that instant, Togetaro popped out and we flew towards the fiery forest below us. We landed next to an area where the flames had died down a bit. The charred, blackened remains of the forest around me crumbled under my feet. I couldn't go in that raging inferno holding an Egg... Then it hit me. I knew what I had to do.

I took the Egg from my bag and handed it to Togetaro. "Togetaro, I need to get in there and help our senior. Please, take this Egg and protect it with all you've got. I promise I'll be fine." I told my Togekiss. It hesitated for a moment, then nodded and watched as I turned and ran into the burning camp. I could feel the heat all over my body, and I pulled out my billiard cue as I ran. My face felt like I had pressed it against a burning stove and held it there.

I approached a wall of fire, and knew that whatever was causing the fire would be in there. Diamond and Crys could be trapped too, and I had to help them no matter what. I shielded my face as I leapt through the wall of fire. My whole body was shocked with the pain of intense heat for a split second, and I stood up, uncovering my face and brushing the soot off my shirt. I saw, in the space between two blackened trees, a limp body.

My lungs began to hurt, and my eyes watered. The smoke was getting to me, and I couldn't escape. Yet. I staggered over to the limp body, who was covered in soot and somewhat unrecognizable, though I could tell it was a girl, maybe twelve or thirteen years old. There was a blackened bandage around her leg. I picked her up with tremendous effort, and walked towards the wall of fire separating us from life or death. I started to feel light-headed began to lose my balance. My vision suddenly became blurry, and I felt myself falling. Then we were encased in a dark like I had never seen, and my consciousness drifted away.


End file.
